The Homecoming Queens
The Homecoming Queens, often referred to as THQ, were a ska/rock band based on Long Island, NY. The band formed in 2004 while they were in high school, evolving from the pop-punk band Public Humiliation. They have opened for national acts such as Streetlight Manifesto, The Toasters, Catch 22, Big D and the Kids Table, Suburban Legends, Fishbone, The Slackers, Westbound Train, and more. Members of THQ have also played in a variety of other groups, such as Drop it Jeffrey, Tomahawk Chop, The Vagabonds, The Old Guard, and Night Fevers. History Formation The Homecoming Queens grew out of Jon Graber & Lauren Miller's punk band Public Humiliation in early 2004. After the addition of Rich Seibert on trumpet, the band took a ska direction. As bass player Justin Eckard left, he was replaced by Ben Silverman, when Kevin Miller also joined the group on tenor sax. The newly re-formed band played its first show on March 19th, 2004 at the Unitarian Universalist Church of Huntington, under the name "Plan B". The next day they changed their name to The Homecoming Queens. They later added Craig Fried on trombone, although they would see a revolving door of trombone players over the next few years. EPs In 2005, THQ recorded the His Name Is Not Roberto EP at Vudu Studios with Bob Stander. This album featured the Anti-Emo Emo Song, which became a cult favorite due to its joke lyrics making fun of the emo scene, it's simple catchy horn riff, and its music video circulating YouTube. As the band matured and wrote more complex songs, they phased this song out of their sets and eventually refused to play it, to the joy of anyone who was a fan of good music. Two other songs from this EP, Old College Try and Tom Cruise Cannot Be Stopped also became fan favorites and would be re-recorded on their full length 3 years later. In 2006, they recorded the Songs For Names That Don't Make Sense EP with Brad Cordaro. Although Craig Fried was the credited trombonist with the band for this album, Kevin's brother Eric Miller played all the trombone parts, leaving Craig's only contribution to the album the "YEEEP" yelled at the end of North Shore Rules, You Backwards Retarded Freaks! That song and two others, Bridgeportfordtonfieldsville and Timmy Goes To Summer Camp would be re-recorded 2 years later on their full-length. Craig left the band soon thereafter, and hasn't picked up a trombone since. Touring & Full Length In late 2006, The Homecoming Queens added Ata Secilmis on trombone and Phil Deitz on trumpet. They embarked on their first tour the next summer, with Logan LaBarbera of Royal City Riot filling in for Ata. In 2007, THQ contributed the original version of "Summer Song" (which would later appear on their full-length) to the Bedtime for Bresznev Studios/Reagan's Revenge Records compilation, "Rhythmic Ceremonial Rituals," which featured other Long Island bands such as Drop it Jeffrey, Worth Street Station, and Show Me Action. They soon added a second trombonist, Ray Mason formerly of The Vagabonds. In 2008, THQ recorded their first full-length album, A Sound You Once Knew with Chris Davies. The album's title took its name from a lyric in the song Summer Song (minus the "that"). During the recording process, bassist Ben Silverman left the band and was replaced with Tom Kelly. They toured that summer in support of the album and shortly thereafter drummer Lauren Miller left and was replaced with Dan Hillier. Hiatus and Aftermath The band announced on June 5th, 2009 they would be going on hiatus: "Dear loyal THQ fans, I'm sure you've heard the rumors. Unfortunately, The Homecoming Queens are officially on an indefinite hiatus. We've all grown in different directions musically, and are branching out and doing some other things for the time being. There is a chance we will still be recording an EP this summer, but I can't promise anything. ... Much love, '' ''The Homecoming Queens" The band played a farewell show on August 15, 2009 (from which Ata Secilmis was regrettably absent). Ray replaced Logan LaBarbera on trombone in Royal City Riot. Rich, Kevin, Tom, and Dan went on to form The Old Guard with Royal City Riot guitarist Jesse Litwa. Jon formed Night Fevers alongside several members of Show Me Action. Style The Homecoming Queens are primarily a ska band, but draw strong musical influences from pop-punk, prog-rock, alternative rock, jazz, blues, and classical music. The band is often compared to Streetlight Manifesto, Catch 22, and their later material to RX Bandits. Vocalists Jon Graber and Rich Seibert write all the band’s lyrics. Their musical composition was/is done primarily by Kevin Miller and Jon Graber until recently with Rich Seibert and Ray Mason also lending their compositional talents. Members *Jon Graber - Guitar, Vocals *Rich Seibert - Trumpet, Vocals *Kevin Miller - Tenor Sax *Ata Secilmis - Trombone *Phil Deitz - Trumpet *Ray Mason - Trombone *Tom Kelly - Bass *Dan Hillier - Drums Former Members *Lauren Miller - Drums *Ben Silverman - Bass *Logan LaBarbera - Trombone (touring) *Craig Fried - Trombone *Nick Natalie - Baritone Sax *Eric Miller - Trombone *Chris Malone - Trombone *John Marcinka - Trombone *Justin Eckard - Bass (for Public Humiliation) Discography Full Length *''A Sound You Once Knew'' (2008) E.P. *''His Name Is Not Roberto'' (2005) *''Songs For Names That Don't Make Sense'' (2006) *Atlas (2013) Other Projects *Jon Graber has been a singer, guitarist, and composer for various other ska and punk bands, including Drop It Jeffrey, Worth Street Station, Last Year’s Champions, and Night Fevers. *Rich Seibert is currently working on a solo project, as well as singing lead vocals in The Old Guard. *Kevin Miller is currently working on a solo project, as well as providing keyboards for The Old Guard. *Tom Kelly currently plays bass for Tomahawk Chop, as well as having played in Worth Street Station, DDL, and The Skankin Ninja. *Dan Hillier currently plays drums for Tomahawk Chop, as well having played in Post Roman, Worth Street Station, DDL, and The Skankin Ninja. *Ray Mason is currently playing trombone with Royal City Riot, and has also played with The Vagabonds, Kickboxing Fury, Drop It Jeffrey, The Skarate Kids, The Skankin Ninja, and The Third Estate. Also, he played with Weezer that one time. *Ata Secilmis played trombone with the ska band Drop It Jeffrey alongside Ray. *Phil Deitz played trumpet in a band called The Skatastrophes, approximately 35 years ago. He is also rumored to be the lead singer for Kings Of Leon. Category: Ska Bands Category: Punk Bands Category:Alternative Rock Bands Category:Rock Bands